1). Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a connector assembly for making electrical connection with an electrical device having a plurality of electrical sockets. More specifically, the present invention relates to such an electrical connector assembly having a number of connection leads which are simultaneously engageable and disengageable with the electrical device.
2). Discussion of Related Art
Electrical assemblies, such as network assemblies or network components under test conditions, usually comprise an electrical host device having a plurality of electrical sockets, and a plurality of connection leads connected to the electrical sockets. Each connection lead is typically preconstructed to include an electric cable and a connector secured to an end of the cable. Each connection lead is connected to the electrical device with a connector of the electrical lead engaged with a respective electrical socket of the electrical device.
Electrical devices of the above kind typically have a large number of electrical sockets. A respective connection lead has to be engaged with each of the relatively large number of electrical sockets. To engage each of the connection leads with each of the electrical sockets is therefore a cumbersome, time consuming and labor intensive operation.
During testing of such electrical devices it is often required to test a large number of the electrical devices. A single set of connection leads would then be connected to each of the electrical devices and disconnected from each of the electrical devices. Connection and disconnection of connection leads is therefore an even more time consuming and labor intensive operation in a test environment.